


Sugary Coffee

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Kyouya doesn't like to be woken up in the morning...so who's the girl who can drag him out of bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Coffee

"Come on, Kyouya! It's no fun if the whole Host Club doesn't come!" Tamaki whined, shaking Kyouya's sleeping form under the sheets.

"We even called (Y/N)-chan to come over so we could leave as a whole group!" Honey added, jumping up and down on the bed. Mori reached over and grabbed him with a small grunt.

"You're not helping by jumping." He mumbled.

"Kyouyaaaaaa." Kaoru sang, joining the boss with shaking their sleeping friend.

"Come on! If we have to go, then you do too!" Hikaru agreed.

Kyouya's body suddenly sat up, scaring all the boys away from the bed. "If you must know, I was up until 5 in the morning working. I don't need to go to a stupid exposition, especially when I haven't had my fair share of sleep."

"Well aren't you Mr. Grouchy Pants in the morning." came a familiar voice. All the boys turned to look at the door where (Y/N) was standing, smiling innocently. She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at the other boys who stood up straight and waved.

"Hello (Y/N)-chan! Your boyfriend isn't very happy in the morning." Honey pouted.

"You have no room to talk." Mori grunted to him.

"Well why don't you boys go wait in the car? Give me a few moments to help Kyoya wake up." (Y/N) smiled, holding up some cups of coffee for everyone and a piece of cake for Honey. They all grinned widely and walked out with their coffee, squealing with excitement for the day's activities (with Mori walking behind them).

"I don't want to go." Kyouya muttered, falling back into his bed, tugging the bed sheet over his head.

"Aww come on, Kyouya. You can't really expect me to go without you." (Y/N) teased, walking over to his bed and putting the other cups of coffee on the desk. She lifted the sheets and slid in next to him, though he was facing the other way. "Pwease?" She whispered into the back of his neck, nuzzling into it.

Kyouya gave a grunt and (Y/N) gave a small smirk, kissing his jawline gently. "It'll be fun! We can buy little treats, stray away from the boys for the day. A little date, just you and me. We can even leave early if you get too tired." She continued, shifting slightly and moving him over so he was on his back. He groaned, shaking his head.

(Y/N) laughed, crawling on top of him and sitting on his stomach. "Are you always going to be this difficult?"

"Isn't that why you love me?" He mumbled, a small smile teasing his lips but he quickly turned it back to his tired scowl.

"Well that's one of the many reasons." (Y/N) agreed, leaning down and kissing him passionately. It was one of those kisses that Kyoya didn't like to admit had any impact on him...though, much to everyone's senses, (Y/N) had  _a lot_ of impact on him.

He kissed back almost immediately, his hands lifting to touch her cheek but she pulled away slightly, their lips still brushing over each other. "Come with me to the expo?" She whispered along his longing lips.

"Fine." He mumbled, much to her happiness. She climbed off him and waited out of his room as he changed. He came out carrying their coffee and he sighed. "You taste like sugary coffee." He stated.

"Sorry, I know you don't like too much sugar in your coffee." (Y/N) giggled, taking her coffee from his hands and intertwining their fingers.

"It's not that big of a deal if I'm only tasting it from your lips." Kyouya told her smoothly and she turned to look up at him. His eyes were ahead of them as they walked towards the car.

Someone had been paying attention to Tamaki's flirting style...

"You got Kyou-chan!!!!" Honey squealed, jumping up and down in his seat.

"You took a long time." Hikaru commented.

"Yeah, what took so long?" Kaoru smirked, both the twins giving mischievous to the couple.

"I was just sharing coffee with Kyouya." (Y/N) explained to them innocently, climbing into the car. Kyouya smirked to himself and (Y/N) smiled when she saw it. She knew that when they first met, he absolutely hated too much sugar in his coffee...But then again, when they first met, he never would've allowed himself to be woken up by any other girl.


End file.
